


It's All Just a Cover - Part 7 - Stand Up!

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: It's All Just a Cover - Rockstar AU [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupie!Dean, Groupie!Sam, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Music, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rockstar AU, Rockstar!Gabriel, Rockstar!Reader, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Song fic, possible implied f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Summary:  The Reader is the lead singer in an cover band. Her brother Gabriel is the drummer with candy cane drumsticks. The Reader is content living the facade of a rockstar lifestyle until her brother Gabe invites Sam backstage and his brother Dean comes with and ultimately makes her reconsider who she is and what she wants. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Summary: [part 6 established that Meg and Ruby are in the crowd, likely reporting to Crowley’s record label. Also in the crowd: Abaddon owner of The Knight Studios] This is how they open that concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Just a Cover - Part 7 - Stand Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This song comes from the movie that sorta inspired this fic. PLEASE LISTEN TO THE LINKS!! There are two versions because Mark Wahlberg sings the second one so enjoy that ;) 
> 
> For this concert, I’m gonna write it in drabbles to focus on the songs.
> 
> The Set-List:  
> [ Stand Up ](https://youtu.be/0b934nHnUyg) by Steel Dragon from the movie Rockstar  
>   
> [ Stand Up ](https://youtu.be/kmV7vnZnNg0) by Steel Dragon with Mark Wahlberg as lead singer  
> 

Ash turns off all the lights in The Bunker’s concert hall except for the dim floor lights that guide you and your bandmates to your marks on stage. The formerly chanting audience has quieted down to a low buzz of murmurs.

Your breathing is deep, inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth. You set the microphone on the stand and hold onto it like an anchor. You turn away from the mic so no one hears you cough and clear your throat. You need you voice to be a bit rough for this.

Gabe starts with the kick drum. Two beats are sent out into the darkness. The next two beats are accompanied by a pulsing of red light. The lights and Gabe pulse like a heartbeat. Your own heart feels like it’s keeping time with Gabe, and racing at the same time. The dim red light illuminates the crowd with every pulse.

The heartbeat plays in sets of three and then pauses. After the second set, Balthazar runs over his guitar strings in a broken scratching noise. He does it after the fourth set too and that’s when music picks up and Gabe moves into using the rest of his drumset and Balthazar and Gadreel play. You take a firm grip of the mic and the mic stand. After, another set of the drum beats, you belt for the longest couple of seconds of your life.

_“Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”_ You shout out into the darkness and the red and white lights gradually rise and light up the whole stage. There’s complete silence afterwards so that your voice echoes but some people in the audience whoop and clap. Another set of drum beats and then you belt again without music accompaniment, _“Stand up and sshhoouuuuttt!”_ You lean back, lifting the mic stand into the air. Strobe lights flash and the crowd starts to scream and clap and cheer. The music joins you and you swing the mic stand around and hold it at your hip. Gabe, Gad and Balthy back you up and the audience screams and the lights stay on and moving around just like you.

_“Stand up and shout!/ Stand up, stand up, stand up and let it out! / Stand up and shout!! / Stand up, stand up!”_

_“Stand uuppp…”_ you sing, solo and in a deeper voice. The music goes down and Gabe’s cymbals tingle behind you as you strut the stage, your eyes scanning over the crowd. You find Dean right where he always is, front and center. You point at him but let your finger wander to others. _“I know what you want and what you’re thinking.”_ You roll your head and run one of your hands up your thigh. _“I can free you sexuality.”_ That gets a rise out of everyone but when you wink at Dean that’s the smile you’re looking for. _“No one’s ever tortured you with pleasure.”_ You’re walking around the stage, dragging the mic stand with you. _“Pleasure’s all you’ll ever feel from me.”_ You run your fingers through Balthazar’s hair and he leans into it, playing along. A group of women in front of Balthazar’s spot on stage shout and squeal at the attention he receives.

At center stage, you lean into the microphone and shake your head to the beat of the music and your words. The chorus is playing and every time your bandmates back you up and even the crowd sings along with fists in the air.

You make your rounds, finally freeing the mic from the stand. _“I just want to see you in the garden.”_ Gad, Balthy and Gabe play mostly when there’s a break in the words. When you sing, it’s just Gabe on the cymbals. _“Dressed up as you came into this world  / Shining through the candle of deception.”_ You’re up on Gabe’s platform. You notice Sam and Dean are clapping and shouting along with everyone else but Sam’s pointing right at Gabe. Gabe points back with one of his candy cane-striped drumsticks. _“Lighting up the underlying girl.”_ You jump off of Gabe’s platform with a shout. _“Owww!”_

The chorus breaks again. _“Stand up and shout!/ Stand up, stand up, stand up and let it out! / Stand up and shout!! / Stand up, stand up!”_

_“Stand uuuuuuuuuuuupp!”_ The third ‘stand up’ is yours alone to build through to the end with a deeper voice leading right into the solo for Balthazar who moves in front and center. You cut off your voice right as you run out of breath.

Gabe plays under the solo, arms flying with precision. He gets into it, headbanging. Sam cheers him on. You like to think Gabe can hear Sam over the noise. You’re running across the stage, reaching out for your fans’ hands. At one point you stop to headbang a bit too, your hair is no longer confined to one side of your head. When Balthazar and Gabe slow down coming out the musical break, you’re left to belt like the beginning as your bandmates expertly stop their music for effect.

_“Yeahhhhhhhhhh!”_  They start playing at the drop off of the word. _“Stand up and sshhoouuuuttt!”_ You bend backwards, both hands holding the mic and your eyes squeezed shut. Heaven’s Rebellion plays out with chorus and the lights go dim but not completely dark.

The audience is roaring, clapping and screaming. You’re chest is heaving from the exertion of this one song. You’re sweating and when you put the mic back into the stand, you hang on like it’s the only thing keeping you up.

The usual stage and spotlights come up and people somehow manage to cheer louder. Dean isn’t trying to be loud like Sam, who’s jumping up and down pumping his fist in the air and pointing at Gabe. Gabe stands up behind his drum set and points both drumsticks at Sam, mouthing the words, “for you Sammy!”

Dean’s clapping and maybe hollering a bit but he’s not loud because he knows you’ll look at him without him trying to get your attention. He nods, cheering “Yeah!!” For some reason, it makes you want to laugh. Your already flushed face feels like it’s blushing and you drop your gaze modestly, chewing on your bottom lip. The mic catches the sound of your chuckle. You run your hands through your hair, fixing it and pushing it all back to one side. You laugh while looking out at the crowd and chug back some water. 

“Whoa! I’m out of breath,” you say into the microphone. “Did you guys like that?” You pan over the audience, inviting them to sound off. You squint for a second, trying to look deep into the crowd for Meg, Ruby or Abaddon.

Beautiful fiery red hair catches your eye. The woman back near the bar has fair skin, red lips and red fingernails. She’s wearing a shiny leather jacket and her arms are crossed over her chest like she’s scrutinizing you, the band, and the crowd’s reaction.

You don’t want her to like the band right? Or do you?


End file.
